


The rain washed away previous dirt

by EvangelineIIIMoscovia



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvangelineIIIMoscovia/pseuds/EvangelineIIIMoscovia
Summary: How much hatred could a single body hold? , how much emptiness? Spite? Sadness? Perhaps all this was just dirt that had needed to be washed away, perhaps in June, they would finally face off with polished minds.Kind of an alternate timeline where Asano has the poll topping tournament before the exams where Karma doesn't do his best, and they get have a talk.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu
Kudos: 29





	The rain washed away previous dirt

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: thought of a premise which ended up being this fic, but it only works with a messed up timeline, so yeah, the poll topping tournament happens a long time before it does in the series.

Karma had never felt this much humiliation in his life! Thirteenth place! How did that happen! He scowled, the part that hurt the most was Sensei mocking him, every single one of his words stabbed him like knives, poisonous, acid knives. He was walking very fast, way too fast in fact, he abruptly stopped and took a deep breath. 

-Calm down Karma, fuming will get you nowhere. 

Through the sense of humiliation, he reveled in the taste of future revenge, Karma wanted nothing more that to throw Wasabi down that yellow octopuses' nose (does he have a nose?) and watch him regret ever wronging him, ever condescending him.

-Yeah, that's it, he'll regret it. 

He was definitely NOT going to study, that would be the same as losing to that yellow shit, no, he was not going to listen to anything that stupid octopus had to say dammit! 

A drop of water fell on his face, Karma looked up to see dark clouds looming over the city. 

-Ah c'mon! This day can't possibly get any worse! 

Karma ran towards the nearest place for shelter, it was a bus stop, Karma hoped the rain would stop soon, and if it didn't, at least he could hop on a bus that got him near his house. He got under the bus stops' cover and immediately regretted running there. 

Gakushuu Asano was staring at him, school bag soaking wet, clearly regretting ever taking shelter in this precise bus stop. 

Great, turns out his day could, in fact, get worse. 

Usually Karma would try to provoke him, anger him, but todays' results had seeped all the confidence from him, so he tried his best to avoid eye contact. Asano, sadly, was having none of it. 

-I didn't expect thirteenth place from you. 

Asano had hit where it hurt, but he was looking at the rain. Karma ignored him. 

-Unlike you, the rest of your class have improved considerably. 

Karma should feel proud, but the acidic wound in his heart could not let things go. 

-I have an inquiry. 

Dear god he spoke like a machine. 

-Does this have any sort of connection with your previous victories?

Karma snapped his attention towards Asano, did he find out about something? His first instinct was to defend his classmates, to defend his teacher, but then, the bitterness returned, he wanted to betray them, wanted to hit them where it really hurt, wanted to see them regret their mistakes... 

-Hah, nice try loser, the only connection is that our class is just that great. 

Unswerving loyalty to the teacher who promised to help him, to stay by his side slapped him back to reality. He could see Asanos face fight any sign of annoyance from showing up, instead, the student council president opted for a poker face. 

-Class E has never been great, it wasn't last year, or the year before. This year must be somehow different, if you do not wish to tell me that is fine- Asano narrowed his eyes- but nothing on school grounds can escape me.

Uneasiness crept up Karma stomach, he really sounded like the principal. He steadied his thoughts and snapped back. 

-Geez if you want to be a Principal-clone then at least try to win against us at something! 

Karma couldn't believe this stuck up brats' arrogance! 

-If you really think you're so great, then why don't you show some real results, huh? 

Karma smirked as he watched Asanos' shocked face, he wondered what he was thinking now. It's true that Asano had managed to stay on top, but recent standoffs had been humiliating for him, the pole topping tournament was the greatest example of this.

-You... sound just like him. 

Karma looked at him bewildered, this, was definitely not the answer he had expected.  
Asano looked back outside, the rain was pouring down incessantly. 

-The principal, he said the same thing. 

Karma had no words to say. 

-This time I only won because... Because of an extraordinary circunstace, I know you wouldn't normally score so low, something must have happened, and still, I barely won, who knows what would've happened if the fight had been fair... What would have happened if... If even I had lost to you... 

Karma felt like Asano was no longer talking to him, he was... ranting to himself. 

-Maybe, maybe the fight has already been decided, I... maybe this years' phenomenon leaves me without a chance... 

Karma was getting increasingly uncomfortable. 

-Look Asano, there is no extraordinary force, we're just better, don't overthink it. 

-But what about you Akabane, what happened to you? 

-... 

-You got cocky, didn't you.

-Shut your trap Asano, what happens or doesn't happen to my grades are of no concern to you. 

Karma practically spat those words out. 

-I know how much it hurts, realizing you tried to get results with no effort, and ended up tumbling down to the bottom, if anything, your class has shown me that. 

Karma had a mixture of hatred and pride for 3E, an emotion he could not put into words. 

-Defeat can only be used to grow, otherwise, it'll swallow you, until there's only hatred and misery left, Akabane. I wish to fight, I want to prove I've held my ground against my opponent. 

Asano looked at Karma, they both knew what they wanted, they wanted a fair rematch, a final battle. 

-We'll, sorry to say, but you're going to lose so badly misery will be your only companion. 

Karma could feel it, his edge was back, Asano could sense it too, the challenge laid before him, the promise to give it their all. 

-Well, I recommend you not to slack off, then you'll at least have a small chance of defeating me. 

This was an invitation, if Karma didn't study for his class, he would do it to whoop Asanos' ass. 

-Well, future number two, we'll see who's really going to have to work their butts off to win. 

Asanos demeanor slightly changed. 

-Both of us are, Akabane, neither of us will achieve anything without giving in to the system. 

-Yeah, right, the world will explode before I give in to this places' horrible system. (Good thing he did give in, kind of.) 

Asano looked at the thinning clouds, Karma would never know it, but he hadn't felt this much emotion ever since the poll toppling competition. The blood still haunted him in the hallways, he had been slipping up in his studies as well, but the realization that had Karma given his all he would have gotten second place was a wake up call, and this bickering with the school delinquent was giving him more motivation he had had in the past few months.

-Good luck with your demons Akabane. 

Karma was dumbfounded a second time today, Asano had no way of knowing it, but this conversation had replaced his previous bitterness with a sense of betterment and challenge, his 'demons' were his pride and spitefulness, but he knew he could overcome these flaws, even if it was just to win. Asanos reply was like a social queue, and it only seemed fair to respond. 

-Good luck with yours too. 

The rain stopped, and both students left with a sense of peace they hadn't felt for some time, the flame of challenge egging them both onward, neither knew what they had done for each other; How much hatred could a single body hold? , how much emptiness? Spite? Sadness? Perhaps all this was just dirt that had needed to be washed away, perhaps in June, they would finally face off with polished minds.

**Author's Note:**

> After I had watched Karma get 13th in the tests, I could really understand his spite, honestly, I've had similar things happen to me and let me tell you, I'm way more bitter and spiteful that what I seem, so I felt like someone like Karma would react the same way.
> 
> Asano's already been through a lot at this point, and I feel like at this time of the year students are in 'no man's land' without the cheerfulness of the start, but with vacations still too far away to act as motivation, and with this years events, it must've been hard for him to concentrate on his studies.
> 
> This fic was inspired by an event that happened to me, so I hope I captured their feelings accurately.


End file.
